


Razorblade Romance

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Robbie Valentino, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Robbie is into knifes. So is Dipper. For Kinktober 2017.





	Razorblade Romance

People generally aren’t surprised when they hear that Robbie Valentino really likes knives. Dipper Pines is no exception to this.

Instead, it’s Robbie who is surprised when he hears that Dipper likes knives too. Especially when you stick one to his throat.

“If you’re up for it, I’m up for it,” Dipper says in regards to sex, and of course they then have to try it out.

It’s an early autumn night at Robbie’s house when Robbie and Dipper settle down on Robbie’s bed together, surrounded by candle light and melodies of old-school Black Sabbath. Robbie’s parents are gone, away at a concert; Dipper has simply sneaked away from the house of his Grunkles like he does every night, only this time he isn’t looking for ghosts or some other supernatural things. They have hours all for themselves. 

Robbie’s dick throbs just at the idea of pulling his blade on Dipper, who is lying down on his back, his throat bared.

“You wanna st-”

Robbie’s dick jerks when he feels a blade push close to his own throat, ready to cut.

He looks down into Dipper’s eyes, who is looking at him quietly, calmly. Dipper presses his blade ever so lightly downward, to contact with Robbie’s skin; if he swallows too hard, it might cut through. Inhaling fast through his nose, Robbie runs his hand through Dipper’s hair, brushing it away from his face so he can see his birthmark, the thing that supposedly makes Dipper a freak; good thing Robbie happens to love freak shows like him. He leans in a little, watching out for the blade as he slides his mouth over Dipper’s.

Dipper’s lips part beneath his, a tongue pushing out to stroke Robbie’s palate; Robbie sucks on it, feeling a tremor pass through the touch. Robbie moves his hand between Dipper’s legs, trailing his fingers along the seam of Dipper’s jeans. Dipper’s hips jerk slightly, his thighs falling further open, and Robbie takes the opportunity to unzip Dipper’s jeans, as well as his own. He brings his cock out and touches it to Dipper’s, who is now grabbing a hold of himself as well.

“Why don’t you cut me?” Robbie asks Dipper, whose blade has moved to the side of Robbie’s neck, resting against a vein that shines blue through Robbie’s pale skin. Dipper looks at him, lips quirking into a slight smile; he moves the blade down to Robbie’s collarbone before finally obliging.

The sharp slide of the blade against Robbie’s skin makes him break into shivers, and he grasps Dipper’s dick in order to feel grounded. The cut is small but it stings, and Robbie can feel how the blood seeps just slightly out. Dipper grabs a hold of Robbie’s dick too, bringing it to contact with his own; Dipper’s cock is warm and it beats steadily like a heart, and Robbie is all too happy to press his own against it. Dipper brings his blade up, touching it lightly to Robbie’s cheek, then to his lips.

“Do you want to cut me?” Dipper asks.

Robbie does. As Dipper draws his blade away, Robbie takes out his own, brushing it against Dipper’s cheeks, against his jaw. He pulls the neckline of Dipper’s t-shirt down, exposing his sternum; he runs the tip of his blade along the bones he can see there, making Dipper shiver in anticipation, until he lets go of the neckline and reaches for the hem of Dipper’s shirt instead, pushing it upward.

He leans down to kiss the skin he sees first, then slowly drags the tip of his blade along the slim plane of Dipper’s stomach. The cut is light, just barely piercing the skin, but it’s enough to make Dipper moan, his body arching off the bed. From his position, Robbie can clearly see pre-come beading up on the tip of Dipper’s cock, and he has never seen anything hotter.

He pushes down with the blade again, drawing another bloody line across Dipper’s stomach. He takes Dipper’s cock into his free hand and strokes it, spreading the pre-come down. He brings his blade close to Dipper’s pubic hair, pressing it against the sensitive flesh just above it; Dipper’s cock jerk fast, then he’s coming.

“You are such a weirdo,” Robbie comments with an awed grin, resting the blade against Dipper’s stomach without cutting him. Dipper gives him a dazed look in return, after which he asks:

“Want me to ride you?”

They maneuver themselves so that Robbie is down on his back while Dipper is straddling his hips; they both have their blades in their hands now, pressing them against each other’s throats. Dipper, having lubed himself up, starts lowering himself onto Robbie’s waiting cock while Robbie caresses his hip with his free hand, feeling the slender lines of the bones beneath the flesh and skin. Neither of them moves for a while after Dipper has taken Robbie all the way in; Robbie’s eyes want to close at the sensation, but he keeps them open, knowing Dipper will keep on watching him. 

In time, Dipper starts to move, pushing his blade to the underside of Robbie’s jaw, holding it there right as he rocks his hips against Robbie’s. Robbie, on the other hand, presses his blade to the side of Dipper’s neck, wishing that they had been patient enough to take all of their clothes on so he could leave his marks all over Dipper, and vice versa. But maybe it’s better that they didn’t; all this is so much already, almost too good.

Robbie is all noise when he comes, squeezing Dipper’s hip like he will be lost if he lets it go. Dipper keeps riding Robbie through his orgasm, moaning as he reaches his own again; his spunk sprays on Robbie’s belly, some drops even reaching his ribs. As Robbie pulls his blade away, Dipper lets himself fall against him, moving his own blade to the side.

Robbie wraps his arms around Dipper, squeezing him tight as he kisses him on his forehead, on his temples. After a while Dipper tilts his head up and Robbie can kiss him on the mouth too, stroking the back of his hand down Dipper’s cheek.

He’s so lucky he found this creep.


End file.
